


Sherlock was that on purpose?

by Mamhiel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jealous John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-22 21:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamhiel/pseuds/Mamhiel
Summary: Sherlock flirts with someone for a case. John is jealous (of course). Oh and John goes back to the Irene thing because he really thinkin Sherlock loved Irene.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AT THE END IT END oF THIS CHAPTER(POSSIBILITY THERE MAY BE MORE??)RLLY UNEXPECTEDLY AND UNSATISFYING SRRY  
> Yeah so uh its its not good and I need a tremendous amount of improvement but its 3pm and I haven't gotten out of bed once today.
> 
> Oop ok so uh idk if I'll write more prolly not but oop  
> MY GRAMMAR IS BAD sKSK
> 
> The title is honestly a question, like, did he do it on purpose to make him jealous?

Why. Why, Sherlock? Did he really come here with Sherlock just to watch him flirt? Who is this? He should ask.

John shifted uncomfortably. He was at a loss of words, and when he found them his throat didn't let him speak.

God, their voice annoys him. Why do they keep looking at him like that?

John clenched his fists. "Sherlock," John eyed the other man who was currently getting seduced by Sherlock Holmes. 

Sherlock didn't notice John, or he ignored him. He doesn't know anymore.

"I'm lost in your eyes." Sherlock said some other cheesy pickup lines, he couldnt bother to listen. John bit the inside of his cheek.

"Sherlock." John said louder. He put his hands on his hips. 

Sherlock gave the man a smile and turned away to look at John, his smile immediately gone. "John," Sherlock stepped closer. "He killed the brother. Call Lestrade." Sherlock whispered. He walked past John with a hand on his shoulder. "Come now, John."

"Wait. What-?" John looked back at Sherlock and then to the guy which seemed very confused on why Sherlock was suddenly leaving. "Uh, sorry something more important came up." John said, just to punch the guy in the gut a bit. He glared at the man as he turned around to the cab Sherlock had appearently called.

-

John and Sherlock settled into the cab.  
"What was that." He slapped his hands onto his thighs and kept them there, looking over at Sherlock.

"Obvious, John." Sherlock glanced at John and they stared at eachother for a minute before Sherlock sighed and looked at John fully. "Did you really think I would flirt with a stranger just like that?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "I do hope you know me better."

John looked out the window and shook his head. "Well, you never really know when it comes to you. You did once have a lady text you fifty-seven times and wake up in your bed." John looked back at Sherlock. 

Sherlock stared at John.

/Analysing me, most likely. He probably can see all my secrets, all my jealousy laid out on open on the kitchen table like one of his experiments./ John shivered.

"I never replied." 

"Yes, I'm aware. Why though? You always want the last word, you never stop until then."

"What do you think about that?"

"She asked if it made her special, does it?"

Sherlock was silent for a moment before aswering. "Yes, it does make her special. However, not in the way your thinking."

"Why is she so special?"

"She was smart."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Yes." Sherlock said firmly. "John." He nodded towards the cab driver. John paid.


	2. It was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock flirted with a dude to see if he got jealous. John was confronted lolol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humm well I sorta didn't wanna leave it where it was,,,so here  
> Its sorta not good but oh well  
> I uh i made an alternative ending thats sorta a joke so I'll post that after this

"Yes." Sherlock said firmly. "John." He nodded towards the cab driver. John paid.

When they finally got inside their flat, John stared at Sherlock. 

"Smart. Really?"

"Yes. I didn't like her, John. She's my friend."

"You saved her from getting killed! I'd say thats love to me!" He tried not to think about how many times he's saved Sherlock.

"No it's called being a good friend. Me and her have a lot in common. She's gay."

"What does that- Sherlock." John stepped closer. "You flirted with that man back there. Why?"

"A case."

"Yeah, I know. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you bring me?"

Sherlock sighed. "I wanted to see your reaction."

"My reaction?" He accidentally yelled.

"Yes, will you please stop repeating me? Your reaction. To me flirting with someone else. You get very possessive, you know that?"

"Possessive!? Sherlock, I'm not jealous."

"Then why are you mad? Why weren't you happy for me and Irene when you thought we loved eachother so much?"

John stopped. "I'm not gay."

"I know that. You like women, infact you go on many dates with women. But you also like men. Remember Major Sholto? I know something happened there."

"I-" John was locked in place, staring at Sherlock. "What are you getting at? Why did you need my reaction?"

Sherlock stepped even closer. "To make sure it was okay to do this." He grabbed John and kissed him.

Mrs. Hudson looked up at them by the bottom of stairs and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh nvm rosie doesnt exist


	3. Sherlock is gay lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John was mad and then Sherlock was like lol im gay? And john was like oh dam and smooched him lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a joke but short sjndmdjdjsddkkd lolol  
> Its an alternative to the second chapter lolol
> 
> I didnt preview it im lazy sksks

"Yes." Sherlock said firmly. "John." He nodded towards the cab driver. John paid.

They got out of the cab, John's jaw was tense the whole time. When they finally got inside and up the stairs John immediately went for the kettle.

"John, if you recall, I'm gay."

John paused. "What?"

"I am gay. I told you one time, weren't you listening?"

"You're- When- What!?" They stared at eachother.

"A week ago. Saturday, 7:30 PM."

"Sherlock, I was on a date! You should've told me sooner." He walked over to Sherlock and gave him a big smooch on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> oh and rosie (dOesnt) exists
> 
> Im not expecting this to be good,,,im just,,,idk I wanna share it ig bcoz i always have it in my notes and never do anything with it.


End file.
